Texas-ify It
|season = 1 |image = File:Motorcity-Episode-4-Texas-ify-It.jpg |number = 104 |prod. number = 105 |airdate = May 21, 2012 |writer = John O'Bryan |director = Chris Prynoski |previous = "Ride the Lightning" |next = " The Duke of Detroit" }} Texas-ify It is the fourth episode of Season 1 of Motorcity. It debuted May 21st, 2012. 'Overview' The Burners team up with another resistance group called the Terra, who's home has been turned into a toxic waste dump by KaneCo. Texas, who's been feeling unappreciated, becomes very popular with their new allies. However, the Burners soon discover that the Terra are not what they appear to be. 'Synopsis' The episode opens with Texas breaking into the KaneCo Tower. He rescues the other Burners along the way, including Mike, who "wishes he had noticed" how awesome Texas was earlier. This ends in a showdown between Kane and Texas, who defeats Kane's snake-shooting gun and performs the "Texas Twister," a spinning kick move that throws Kane out the window, presumably killing him. Cut to the present day, where Texas is describing this scenario in great detail while smashing Jacob's tomatoes as a visual aid. Mike says that he'll put that idea in his back pocket, and Texas replies in frustration that he's always saying that and sometimes you just have to "Texas-ify" it. Jacob then yells at Texas for smashing his tomatoes. Later, the Burners are seen camping out on a rooftop while waiting for a KaneCo Waste Disposal Bot (a Toxo Tank) to show up. Texas wants to run in guns blazing, but Mike argues that this is not one of those times. Texas isn't listening but just as the waste disposal bot appears, a flurry of projectiles shoot at it from overhead, covering it in vines and bringing it down. The Burners look up to see a group of wild men in gas-masks riding giant white deer. The mysterious warriors bring the Burners to their village, revealed to be a massive forest of giant mutant mushrooms growing at the edge of Motorcity. The warriors introduce themselves as the Terra, and the Burners meet their leader Kaia, who is happy to see that the Burners hate Kane as much as the Terras do. Texas introduces himself as the other leader of the Burners and asks Kaia why everyone is wearing masks. Kaia explains that they used to be a community that lived in harmony with nature until Kane's toxo tanks began dumping waste into their village. The waste mutated the DNA of everything living there. She also shows the Burners how they use the mutant plants as weapons. Texas asks why the Terras haven't used these weapons against Kane yet and Kaia shows them the Terras' plan: to fill the toxo tanks with mutant spores and drag them to the waste disposal plant to destroy it. Texas likes the plan but thinks it should be bigger. He points out, quite astutely, the each of the Burners has a special talent that can help the Terras with their plan (except Chuck, who Texas figures can just scream). Mike stops him as he begins to get carried away but to their surprise Kaia actually approves of Texas' suggestions and agrees to "Texas-ify" it. Later on Dutch is welding the toxo tanks while Kaia discuss the best way to get to the surface without detection. Chuck asks how they're going to get more toxo tanks and a montage ensues of Texas and the Terras working together to bring down several tanks. Texas begins to win the respect and admiration of the villagers. Mike goes to speak to Kaia later and discovers two scientists mixing some mysterious chemicals, talking about how this batch is more potent than the last. Mike asks where Kaia is and they don't tell him. He begins to get suspicious. When he returns to the other Burners he tells them something's not right. Kaia intercepts Mike that night and asks him to help her with something. Meanwhile Dutch, Chuck and Julie are out looking for suspicious behavior and find a Terra villager emptying out a barrel of chemicals in the woods. Chuck goes to retrieve a sample. Kaia tells Mike they're hunting for a moss that grows very high up in the forest and asks him to come along. He follows and manages to keep up with the Terras until they lead him onto a weakened branch. Mike falls and the Terras leave, assuming he's dead. However, Mike has survived and goes to tell the others. Chuck, Julie and Jacob are analyzing the chemical sample, which is actually a fast-growing vine. Mike returns and tells everyone to pack up, they're leaving. Texas asks what's going on and Mike responds that he's sure that Kaia and her soldiers just tried to do him in. He tells them what happened and Texas responds he thinks Mike just fell. Mike replies "You weren't there" but Texas refuses to leave with them, saying that Mike is jealous and explaining that the Terras appreciate his skills, unlike the Burners, and that if they won't help he'll do it himself. Then he angrily drives away. They are interrupted when the plant specimen breaks out of its containment unit and tries to swallow Chuck. They kill it in ROTH's incinerator, realizing what Kaia intends to do to Deluxe. Kaia shows up, attracted by Chuck's screaming, and Mike tells her their partnership is over. Kaia asks why and Mike tells her that they shouldn't be attacking the innocent people of Deluxe just because they hate Kane. Kaia won't listen and attacks them with a plant spore grenade which incapacitates and almost eats the Burners until Jacob shows up with some homemade weed killer. Meanwhile Texas is leading the Terras to Deluxe, including the spore-filled Toxo Tanks. Mike asks how much weedkiller Jacob has, getting an idea for how to stop Kaia. At the entrance of the tunnel, Kaia thanks Texas for all his help and Texas replies he's sorry the other Burners bailed on her, unaware of what she did to them. The Burners hurry to catch up. Outside the waste processing plant, Kaia and the Terras are setting up a circle of salt to protect them when the unleash the plants. They open the tanks and the spores immediately attack everything in range, including the surrounding builds and innocent civilians. Texas is horrified when he realizes that Kaia is making no distinction between Kane and innocent people, but her soldiers restrain him before he can do anything. Just then the other Burners arrive, having modified their cars to shoot weed-killer. Kaia is furious and the Terras are able to stop the Burners with more plant grenades. Texas breaks free and unleashes his Gun-Chucks on the plants, freeing the others. Mike orders the other Burners to help the civilians while he and Texas go to take out Kaia. However her soldiers stop them and disarm Texas. Mike gets in a fight with her sergeant and the man's mask comes off, revealing his mutations. Kaia also shows them her mutated face, telling Mike Kane did this to them and therefore their actions are justified. Mike argues that the innocent people of Deluxe had nothing to do with it but the Terras prepare to kill him and Texas anyhow. Texas apologizes for his actions and tells Mike he was right after all. Mike replies that the Texas Twister would be a fantastic idea right now, much to Texas' delight. They use the move to defeat Kaia, however the plants are still growing out of control. Texas gets the idea to use the Terras' salt tanker to kill the plants and they hitch it to the back of Stronghorn and perform a variation of the Texas Twister, resulting in the tank blowing up and spraying salt everywhere. The plants are defeated but in the chaos the Terras have escaped. Mike is sure they'll run into Kaia again someday, but Texas wants to do it now and the episode ends with him devising another outlandish plan much to the annoyance of the other Burners. Credits *'Story by:' **Craig Lewis **Darrick Bachman *'Written by:' **John O'Bryan (writer) *'Directed by:' **Juno Lee *'Starring:' **Reid Scott - Mike Chilton **Mark Hamill - Abraham Kane / Man in Pod **Kate Micucci - Julie Kane **Nate Torrence -''' Chuck' **Kel Mitchell - 'Dutch' **Jess Harnell - 'Texas / Terra Chemist #2''' **Brian Doyle-Murray - Jacob *'Additional Voices:' **Jim Breuer - Tooley **Dana Davis - Claire **Laraine Newman - Kaia **Dave Wittenberg - Rall / Terra Chemist #1 Trivia *This episode received 0.3 million viewers on its premiere night. *The episode title refers to the saying that "Everything is bigger in Texas." http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Texas-sized *The original name of this episode “Enemy of my Enemy” but another Disney show had an episode with a title too similar airing around that same time.http://peopleofmotorcity.tumblr.com/post/34112448309/fun-fact Gallery Reference Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes